Radio frequency identification (REID) systems have been incorporated into wearable articles, such as footwear, shirts, pants, hats, and the like, and other goods and items to provide item tracking for operations such as inventory tracking and the like. For instance, a passive REID tag may be attached to an article of apparel. The RFID tag may be energized by an RFID tag reader remotely as the RFID tag passes through stations in, for instance, a supply chain and within a store. In that way, the article of apparel may be tracked and inventory updated appropriately without necessarily requiring human intervention to conduct the tracking.